Let Me Love You
by hann789
Summary: In the midst of everything sometimes life throws us a curveball and everything around us changes. When that happens opening yourself up to the possibilities can be frightening, but if you do life can blossom into something you weren't expecting. Love can find you. AU Beckett/Castle
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an AU story that came to me in a plot bunny that just wouldn't hop away. It's set in before the show in an alternative way for our favorite cannon couple to meet. It's fluffy. Like you may have cavities form from the cotton candy fluff, but I hope you find it as fun to read as I am having writing it.**

**This is just a brief intro. A prologue of sorts. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I of course, do not own Castle or ABC. I just have fun making the characters do what I want them to do.**

* * *

She was going to kill her.

Detective Kate Beckett stood in the entrance to the shopping center she was supposed to meet her best friend at and said best friend was nowhere to be found. On top of that she wasn't answering her phone.

Kate was lucky enough to have the Thanksgiving weekend off and had promised to delve into the tradition of Black Friday shopping despite her very nature to avoid the crowds and supposed sales.

The speakers blaring the old Christmas songs were starting to give Kate a headache and she watched the crowds of people around her with a slim amount of civility. She really had no desire to be here but a promise, however conned, was a promise.

"Damn it Lanie," Kate murmured under her breath, "where in the hell are you?"

She dialed her friend's number again and was once again directed to her voicemail after only a few rings and Kate didn't leave a message this time. The first three would be enough to show her frustration.

Kate waited on the bench, her coat wrapped tightly around her to fend off the already bitterly cold New York City air that flooded through the doors at a nearly constant state as people came and went, for another twenty minutes before deciding to abandon her post. The smells of freshly roasted coffee called to her and she wandered through the crowds to find a coffee shop. The Starbucks line was ridiculously long but Kate figured that treating herself to a latte was a welcome reward for being ditched by her best friend.

It was hard not to ease drop on the conversations happening around her but she tried her hardest to keep her ears to herself. Especially because the two people in front of her were obviously a mother and daughter combo and her heart was aching. It didn't matter that it was nearly six years ago now; the loss still ate away at her. And around the holidays the ache was ten times as bad.

She was trying, like her therapist insisted she did, which is why she had agreed to come out into the insanity that was Black Friday when Lanie invited her. At least she knew that her therapist would be happy with her this week.

When she finally made it to the front of the line and received her coffee she decided that she was bailing. And she was not talking to Lanie for at least a week.

As she stepped back into the main walkway of the mall she went to take a drink. At the same time a long haired red head was barreling through the area and ran right into Kate's legs. The force of the impact caused Kate to jerk and spill her latte down the front of her and the girl fell to the floor.

"ALEXIS!"

The girl in front of her cringed just a little bit at the deep voice of who Kate assumed to be the girl's father, despite the differences in their appearances. The man, who was tall, leaned down to scoop up the girl and whispered a few things into her ear. The girl had tears spilling down her cheeks and she buried her face into the man's shoulder.

When the man finally turned to face Kate she couldn't help but gasp a little and tried her very hardest to hide her surprise.

"I'm so sorry," he said with a sigh. "I promised her hot chocolate for putting up with me today and she got a little excited and wasn't paying attention to the crowds. Are you okay? You're not burned are you?"

"No," Kate answered with a slight smile, still shocked with who she was talking to, "my coat is pretty thick so I'm fine. And it's alright. The promise of hot chocolate would be enough to distract me too."

Alexis turned her head and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I'm really sorry ma'am. I shouldn't have been running."

"It's okay, thank you for apologizing."

Alexis nodded and squirmed until her father set her down, but he kept his hand firmly around hers.

"I'm Rick Castle," he said with a smile and outstretched his free hand for a handshake and Kate hesitated only briefly before accepting.

"I know…" she mumbled and her face flamed bright red. "I mean, Kate. I'm Kate…Beckett."

"Nice to meet a fan Ms. Beckett," Rick responded with a dazzling smile and he motioned to the still full coffee shop. "Can I replace your coffee? It's the least I can do."

"No, that's okay…"

"Please," Rick asked again, his face turning slightly pouty and Kate struggled to keep her breathing even. "I would feel awful if I didn't."

"Um…okay. Yeah, I guess I could let you do that."

"Good," Rick responded his grin coming back brightly. "Come on pumpkin; let's get you that hot chocolate I promised."

She joined Rick and Alexis in line and the trio was quiet for the first several minutes. Alexis was watching her with wide blue eyes and Kate was keeping herself from watching Rick.

She was waiting in line at Starbucks with Richard freaking Castle. Lanie would have a field day with this. Kate smirked and thought to herself, _Lanie is going to be pissed that she missed this._

"Something funny?"

His voice jerked her out of her thoughts and forced her to look his way. He was definitely more handsome in person.

"Um, not really," Kate answered, "just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing," Kate answered quickly and turned towards Alexis. "How old are you Alexis?"

The girl looked thrilled to be included in the adult's conversation and answered, "I'm eight now."

"Wow," Kate exclaimed, "so grown up. Are you in third grade?"

"Uh-huh," Alexis responded with a nod of her head.

"What is your favorite subject in school?" Kate asked in order to avoid any more of a conversation with the charming girl's father.

"Um…" Alexis stammered her lips and nose twisting as she thought hard, "I like all the subjects we learn about. I don't think I could pick only one."

"Wow!" Kate said with a grin, "You must be really smart Alexis."

Alexis only shrugged and Rick jumped in to their conversation happily. "She is. Not to brag about my own kid, but she's brilliant. And certainly more mature than I was at eight."

"Well she is a girl," Kate teased, "Girls are always better than boys. Right Alexis?"

"Right!" the girl cried out in agreement and Rick groaned in mock frustration.

"Not fair," he said with a skillfully placed hurt face, "You always make fun of me. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Oh daddy," Alexis said in exasperation and both she and Kate rolled their eyes at the same time, "Ms. Beckett and I are only teasing."

Before he could say anything though the worker behind the counter was asking for their order and he turned his attention to the pimply faced high school boy who was not hiding his admiration of Kate. Rick felt suddenly defensive of Kate and gave the boy a steely glare. Once their order was placed they moved down to where they would pick it up and Rick realized that Alexis and Kate were still having their own conversation and his daughter's hand was tucked into the older woman's. He didn't hide his smile.

"Why don't you ladies go grab an empty table and I'll grab our drinks?" Rick suggested and Kate looked at him with a shrug, but Alexis answered for her.

"Sure daddy."

Kate felt herself being pulled back through the crowded coffee shop until they reached the entrance where Alexis paused before making her way back out into the crowd. When there was a break in the traffic of people Alexis led her to a small round table that happened to have three chairs already around it.

Kate turned to see Rick wasn't too far behind them.

"Look daddy!" Alexis exclaimed, "I found us a table. And there are three chairs!"

"Great job pumpkin," Rick praised and set the drinks down on the table. He was almost surprised that Kate didn't argue staying. "So Ms. Beckett, you know what I do, what is it that you do?"

"Call me Kate," she responded after taking a quick sip of coffee, "and I'm actually a cop. Or…a detective."

"Ooo," Rick said with obvious interest, "a detective? That's awesome!"

"Daddy likes cops," Alexis stated around a mouthful of whip cream. "He likes to write in his books about them."

"I know," Kate admitted with a tiny smile. "I'm only a Detective-Third Class and only since July, but my captain seems to believe I can move up in the ranks pretty easily."

"Which division do you work with?" Rick asked his eyes shining brightly in curiosity.

Kate smirked, "I'm in homicide."

"That is so hot."

Kate's eyes widen with his statement and her eyes flicked over to Alexis who didn't seem to be paying attention to them thankfully.

"Sorry," Rick said quietly, "sometimes I speak without thinking. But…it's true."

"Uh," Kate stammered, "thanks…I think."

"Definitely a compliment."

Kate could feel the blush rising on her cheeks and glanced around quickly. "I uh, I should go. Thank you for the coffee."

Rick nodded, "thank you for not yelling at my kid."

"Who could yell at her?" Kate asked, "She's too adorable."

"I think so too," Rick responded with a smile at his daughter and then turned back to her. "Anyways, it was wonderful meeting you Detective. Enjoy your shopping adventures."

"Nice meeting you both," Kate replied with a return smile. "Bye Alexis."

"Bye Ms. Beckett!"

Kate waved to the Castles' as she walked out and she fished her phone out of her purse and dialed Lanie's number again. She wasn't surprised when it went to voicemail and smiled as she left the vague message.

"_You'll never guess who I met today."_

* * *

Rick Castle carried his sleeping daughter and three bags worth of shopping adventures through the front door of his loft with a bit of difficulty. Alexis was growing up and at eight years old she was almost impossible to carry anymore but he couldn't bear the thought of not being able to scoop her up and tote her around in his arms.

He dropped the bags in the entrance, kicked the door closed with her foot and readjusted Alexis in his arms so he could carry her to his bed. She was at the age where naps were far and few between so he was going to take advantage of this. Alexis had woken early and they'd been going and going so he knew she was tuckered out.

When he placed her on her bed she curled up into the pillows and instinctively wrapped her arms around the stuffed monkey that rested there. He slipped off her shoes and covered her up before kissing the top of her head and slipping out of the room.

He leaned against the wall near her room and sighed. Ever since they had met Detective Beckett that afternoon Alexis hadn't stopped talking about the woman. All afternoon it was Detective Beckett this and Detective Beckett that and it warmed Rick's heart but also gave him reason to worry. Alexis was shy and didn't take to people as quickly as she had taken to Kate. He wasn't sure what it meant but he knew he had to tread those waters lightly.

He wouldn't lie to himself. He wanted to see her again. Kate was mesmerizing.

He needed to see her again.

Now Rick just had to figure out how to do that without making himself look like a stalker. He wanted to know her story; he could tell there was one behind her eyes. There was something about her that made him want to figure out everything there was to know about her.

Yeah, he was definitely starting to sound like a stalker.

He wondered if he could look her up online.

Rick shook his head. He couldn't do that. He would figure out a much less creepy way of tracking her down. He had resources. He knew a few guys on the force from when he was doing research for some of his books. He was sure he could get one of them to help him out.

He would just make a few calls on Monday and see what he could discover.

Rick pushed himself off the wall and headed to the kitchen to pull something out for dinner knowing that Alexis would be starving when she woke from her nap and it was a good excuse to distract himself from the haunted green eyes of one Detective Kate Beckett.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think and if you're interested in having it continued. Feedback makes me a better author and I always love getting it. If you can spare a moment or two, just let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can not say thank you enough for everyone who favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story! It is always good to know that other people like your story as much as you do! I hope you like this next installment as well! Definitely some fluff…like I said, it's going to be very, very fluffy. **

**Disclaimer: If you really didn't know…I don't own them. Or profit from them. They just keep me from going crazy at work.**

* * *

Later that night Kate was curled up on her couch, a glass of wine sitting on the end table, and _In a Hail of Bullets_ sitting on her lap but her eyes weren't focused on the words in the book, but rather the memories of the man and his smile. A knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts and she sighed as she got.

On the other side was a very apologetic looking Lanie Parish.

"So you are still alive," Kate said sarcastically, "I wasn't completely sure."

"I'm a horrible friend," Lanie exclaimed, "I'm so sorry for ditching you today! And especially for not calling to tell you I was going to ditch you. I got called into work, you know I'm aiming for that promotion if Dr. Saroyan leaves for D.C. and I had to go in. I left my phone in my apartment because I was in such a rush and I'm sorry. So, so sorry!"

"It's okay," Kate assured her and led her into the living room. "It ended up not being so bad."

"Really? Do tell?"

"You didn't get my message?"

Lanie laughed, "I came straight from the morgue. My phone is still at home."

"Ah," Kate answered, "I met someone today."

Lanie's eyes grew wide, "Ooo, do you mean a guy? You met a guy? Katherine Houghton Beckett do tell! Was he hot? Did you flirt? Spill!"

"I would if you stopped asking questions for long enough for me to tell you," Kate answered with a laugh. "It's actually someone pretty surprising and I was a little star struck."

"A CELEBRITY!?"

"Lanie shut up! I actually met Richard Castle today."

Lanie's mouth open and closed several times with no sound escaping from between her lips. Kate had never seen her best friend speechless before and she could keep the laugh from bubbling up which broke through Lanie's clouded brain.

"I'm sorry," Lanie said with a shake of her head. "I think I misunderstood you. Did you say that you met Richard Castle as the mall today?"

"That is what I said."

"But…how? I mean, how?"

Kate laughed again, "His daughter actually ran into me on accident and spilled my coffee. He insisted on replacing it."

Lanie was still shaking her head a smile growing on her face. "Wow. Like, wow."

"I know," Kate replied quietly and almost giggling.

"So how was he in real life?"

Kate sighed, "He was…great. So nice and he doted on his daughter and he has the best smile…"

"You like him," Lanie teased in a sing-song voice. "A lot."

"I already liked him."

"You liked him, the writer him. Now you like him, the person him."

"I don't know the person him well enough to say that."

"But you want to."

Kate laughed, "Well sure, who wouldn't?"

"Good point."

"It doesn't matter," Kate replied with a shrug, "it isn't like I'll ever meet up with him again."

"Never know, it could be fate."

"Oh please, you don't believe in fate."

"I never said I didn't believe in fate."

"Forget it," Kate answered, "it did make up for you ditching me."

"I already apologized for that, stop making me feel bad!"

Kate laughed, "Fine. How did you do?"

Lanie beamed, "Great! Found cause of death and gave Detective Jenkins some leads. Dr. Saroyan said she was impressed. I'm really hoping to get the job when she leaves."

"She is for sure leaving?"

"No," Lanie answered, "but everyone thinks she will."

"It'd be a great opportunity for her."

"Yeah," Lanie agreed, "alright, I'm going to go home, shower and fall into bed. I'll make today up to you, promise!"

"It's really okay Lanie," Kate assured her friend with a smile and gave her a quick hug. "Talk to you Monday."

"Enjoy your weekend," Lanie stated. "And you should go see your dad."

Kate shook her head, "We'll see."

"You need to see him Kate."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay," Lanie answered with a nod, "bye."

"Bye."

After Kate locked the door behind Lanie she went back to the living room and curled back up on the couch. She picked up the book and opened it to the title page and let her fingers graze over the ink there.

_To Kate, Never give up hope. Richard Castle_

She had stood in line for nearly two hours to get her book signed on a warm spring day and though she had originally planned on getting the newest Derrick Storm book signed, which was what the signing was for, she had snuck in the old copy of _In a Hail of Bullets_ that her mother had bought years before. When she had presented it to him he'd looked up surprised but smiled and asked for her name. She had answered with a timid 'Kate' and he scribbled the words on the title page before handing the book back to her with a smile.

She had refused to look at the inscription until she was outside of the large bookstore and when she had tears filled her eyes instantly. She didn't know how he did it, but that inscription was exactly what she needed.

Looking down at the inscription now five years later it still kept her going. It had kept her from allowing herself to drown in the despair that had threatened to take over her life in those first months after her mother's murder.

She knew that Lanie was right and she should go out to Brooklyn to see her dad. It had been months since she had but holidays were always harder for him and he spent most of the time buried in his favorite whiskey.

The tears spilled down her cheeks before she could stop them and she stayed curled up on the couch and let herself cry. She stayed there until she had cried herself to sleep.

* * *

When Monday morning finally rolled around Rick was more than ready for the beginning of the week. Alexis had asked about Kate all weekend and when she had mentioned the Detective in front of his mother, Martha Rogers had instantly taken an interest in the woman as well. He had not had fun trying to explain his way out of that with his mother.

And although he had continued to try and talk himself out of looking for her today he hadn't been able to. Once he dropped off Alexis at school he was going to see if a few of his buddies in the NYPD could help him out.

"Daddy!" Alexis' voice called from her room upstairs, "Can you braid my hair?"

"Sure pumpkin," he answered and Alexis started down the stairs dressed in her school uniform and backpack over her shoulders already. "Hop up on the stool."

He placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of his daughter and encouraged her to start her breakfast while he cleaned up. They both ended at about the same time and Rick quickly fashioned his daughter's hair into two braids.

As a single father there were things he had been quick to discover he would need to learn. How to care for Alexis' hair had been one of those things. Between his mother and a few nice hairstylists that his mother swore by he'd learned how to care for and do several different styles for his daughter's long hair.

"Alright pumpkin," Rick started as he grabbed his wallet, "ready for school?"

"Yup!" Alexis exclaimed happily, "We have a math test today and I have been studying all weekend!"

Rick glanced at his daughter in mock disgust, "how are you my daughter?"

Alexis shrugged, used to his teasing, and retorted, "Someone has to have brains around here."

They both laughed as Rick led her out the door.

A half hour later he was taping his fingers against the counter of a coffee shop around the corner from the 8th Precinct as he waited for Sergeant Kyle Lewis who he had befriended while he did research for a few of his books years ago. They had kept in loose contact over the years and he was whom Rick first thought about when he decided to try and find Kate.

"Richard Castle," Sergeant Lewis greeted with a pat on the back. "It's been too long my friend."

"It has," Rick agreed with a smile. "Thanks for meeting me."

"I was too curious to not," Lewis said. "You said you needed a favor."

"Yes…" Rick answered the one word answer dragging out a bit. "It's not something I'm exactly proud of…"

"Do I need to figure out a way to get some charges dropped against you?" Lewis asked with a laugh and Rick shook his head with a smile. "Okay good, cause I would probably have to say no to that."

"No," Rick assured him, "nothing like that. I'm actually hoping you might be able to tell me what precinct a detective works at."

"Oh really?" Lewis asked sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed. "Which detective?"

"Her name is…"

"Rick."

"What?" Rick asked at Lewis' interruption.

"You want me to look up a girl for you?"

"She's not just any girl Kyle."

"How did you meet her?" Lewis asked his eyes piercing. "Because…I don't know if I can do this for you."

"Alexis ran into her on accident at the mall on Friday and caused her to spill her coffee. I bought her a new one and we started talking and Alexis is enamored with her. The only thing I know is she a detective and her name but…there was just something about her Kyle. I need to find her."

"If this was anyone but you Rick…"

"So you'll do it?"

Kyle sighed and ran a hand over his face, "yes. On one condition."

"Anything."

"Don't call me when you get arrested for stalking."

Rick couldn't help but laugh, "I won't. I wouldn't ask if this was some passing fancy. I just…I need to see her again Kyle. There was a connection and I kicked myself all weekend for not trying to get her number from her. I just…I need to try. I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long, long time."

"Alexis likes her?"

"Alexis hasn't stopped talking about her all weekend. I thought she would forgot about the interaction but I was very wrong."

"Okay," Kyle finally relented, "What's her name."

"Beckett. Kate Beckett."

"I know the name," Kyle answered with a smile and nod. "Only been a detective for a few months now and the youngest female detective on the force. She graduated from the academy with the highest test scores we've seen in a long time. She's being watched a 1PP for all the right reasons."

"So, you'll tell me what precinct she works at?"

"Yeah," Kyle said with a grin, "she's in homicide at the 12th under Roy Montgomery."

"The twelfth," Rick repeated, "okay great. Thanks Kyle, I owe you one."

"Yeah," Kyle agreed with a grin, "And I'll remember that. I gotta get going. Janet says hello and is insisting that you and Alexis come over for dinner again soon."

"Definitely," Rick agreed with a nod of his head. "We'll plan something for after the first of the year. At the latest. Thanks again man, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Me?" Rick asked with just a hint of being sarcastic in his voice, "Do something stupid. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Right," Lewis said with a chuckle as he stood to leave. "I'll talk to you later."

Rick waited until Lewis was out the door and around the corner before taking the last drink of his coffee and standing. He had a delivery to make.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope this chapter didn't disappoint! Leave me a little note if you don't mind to let me know what you're thinking. Or what you want to see…I'm always up for suggestions. (Or, if it sucks…tell me that too. Better to know early.) **

**Anyone else dying for Monday? I'm going crazy waiting!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I certainly did not mean to take this long to update! I'm so sorry for the wait. Thank you everyone who is reading and enjoying! There are all sorts of AU stories out there, it's always nice to know that mine is one that people want to read too! So, thanks again!**

* * *

Kate was more than ready to dive back into work on Monday morning after a rather horrible Sunday dinner with her father. After crying herself to sleep on Friday night and waking up Saturday with a raging headache she listened to Lanie's advice and called her father. She was surprised when he had actually sounded sober on the phone and they made plans for Sunday afternoon.

The actual dinner on Sunday afternoon had been a nightmare though. She'd showed up to her father's house in Brooklyn about ten minutes before they had planned and caught him with a half-drunk whiskey bottle in his hand. Instead of going down the road to a favorite local restaurant like they had originally planned on she ordered a pizza and managed to fight the bottle out of her father's hand and poured the liquid down the sink.

They had argued. A lot. It wasn't uncommon when her father was drunk and after the pizza had arrived she left and headed back to her own apartment. The whole ordeal had only been about two and a half hours but she was left feeling drained.

She hated seeing her father like that. She hated seeing him throw his life away but no matter how many times he promised to get himself better he always fell back into the whiskey.

There was a stack of paperwork on her desk when she arrived at the precinct and even that couldn't make her wish for the weekend again. She buried herself in work in order to avoid the standard post-holiday conversations that were going on around her.

"Beckett!" Her name being called made her head shoot up and she glanced at the lead detective on her team who was motioning towards the elevator. "Come on, we've got a fresh one."

Kate nodded and grabbed her coat from the back of her chair. She liked Detective Mason and she liked the rest of her team and was grateful for their lack of interest in her private life. She climbed into the car with Detective Johnson her unofficial partner and they followed Mason to the crime scene. Johnson wasn't much of a talker either and that made for silent, but comfortable, car rides.

When they arrived back to the precinct two hours later she was starving. It was just after one and they hadn't stopped to eat lunch in an attempt to get as much information at the crime scene as possible. It seemed like a pretty open and shut case but the thought of a murderer going free because of a technicality wasn't something any of them were willing to do.

"Looks like you have an admirer," one of the officers greeted her as she walked back into the bull pen and she pointed to Kate's desk. "Those were dropped off about twenty minutes ago."

"Thanks Karpowski," Kate answered and moved slowly to her desk. There, right in the center, was a huge bouquet of vibrantly bright flowers. It was a mixed bunch and no one flower stuck out over the other except for the two roses directly in the center. One was a vivid yellow and the other was deep red.

She fingered the petals of a lily gently as she looked for the card. When she finally spotted a small cream envelope nestled in with the blooms she fished it out as gently as possible. She kept her eyes focused on the flowers and her desk to avoid any of the curious looks she could feel directed her way. She was an incredibly private person and had never discussed her personal life within the bullpen. Her co-workers were probably dying with curiosity.

"Who are they from Beckett?" Johnson asked the corners of his lips turning up slightly into a smirk. "Had a fight with your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," Kate answered quietly and fingered the card and the handwritten _Kate_ that was scrawled on the front of it.

"Well someone is trying to send a message," Johnson responded with a shrug and then turned his attention back to his paperwork.

Kate sat down in her chair and worked the envelope open. She couldn't keep the gasp from escaping her lips as she read the card the first time.

_Kate, you have mesmerized me. (And Alexis.) We're hoping that you would join us for dinner on Wednesday. It's taco night! Give me call, please. – Rick. (P.S. My number is on the back.)_

"So?" Johnson asked and she looked up to meet her partner's curious glance. "You okay Beckett?"

"Yeah," Kate said with a distracted nod. "Just…surprised."

"Surprises can be good."

"Yeah…" Kate said and tucked the card into her pocket. She wanted to call him but it was something she needed to think about first. She shook her head and refocused on work and got Johnson's attention "Do you have the file on Cameron?"

When she walked out of the precinct at seven that night the card was still tucked in her pocket and had stayed that way since she put in there. Juggling her purse and the vase of flowers she made her way downstairs and out to the street where she decided grabbing a cab would be more beneficial than trying to ride the subway home with the bouquet in her hands.

"I had heard you received flowers today," a voice interrupted her thoughts, "but since you hadn't called me I didn't believe them. Are you holding out on my girl?"

"I was busy Lanie," Kate answered and shifted the flowers in her arm, "I was going to call you later."

"So who are they from? Will trying to apologize and get you to move to Boston again?"

"Uh no," Kate answered with a shake of her head. "I haven't talked to Will in over six months. These…um, these are from Rick."

Lanie's mouth dropped open. "Rick as in Richard Castle?"

"Keep voice down," Kate exclaimed and turned to make sure no one around was paying attention to them. "And yes."

"Explain, now."

Kate fished the card out of her pocket and handed it over to Lanie. The medical examiner scanned over the words quickly before exclaimed, "Hot damn!"

Kate sighed happily, "I know."

"Have you called him yet?"

"No I wanted to wait until I got home and had some privacy. I don't know what I'm going to say."

"Yes!" Lanie replied excitedly, "you're going to say yes! Damn girl, I'd be ashamed if you didn't."

"I just…"

"What?"

"Why would he want to get to know me? I mean…why me? I'm just a cop and he's a famous author. It doesn't make sense."

Lanie laughed, "Love doesn't have to make sense."

Kate paled. "Love? No, not love. Not possible. Too soon."

"Okay breathe honey," Lanie said soothingly. "I didn't mean he was in love with you already, I'm just saying that attraction and love, lust…none of that is supposed to be make sense. Just go with it. What can it hurt?"

"I don't want Alexis to get mixed in with this. If we hit it off and I get to know Alexis and then three months down the road it implodes she would be devastated and…I can't do that to her."

"But what if it doesn't."

"Can I take that chance?"

"You should. You never know until you take the risk. At least call him and see what he has to say. Having a conversation with him can't hurt anything."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Call him tonight," Lanie pressed, "you know you want to."

"I kinda do."

"See," Lanie said with a huff of confidence. "Now, I've gotta go, I've got a date with a firefighter tonight and he doesn't know it yet, but he's going to get very, very lucky. I'll call you tomorrow and we can discuss your evening."

"Have fun!"

"You know I will!" Lanie called over her shoulder and Kate laughed at her crazy best friend.

Kate sighed and mumbled to herself, "She's right though. I have to at least call him and thank him for the flowers. Okay. As soon as I get home…"

* * *

Rick had been trying to avoid staring at his phone all day. He seemed to be willing for it to ring. So far it hadn't worked yet though and he was getting nervous. It was possible that she wasn't going to call at all, he had to remember that.

He shook his head to try and clear the thoughts from his brain. This was ridiculous. He was acting like some hormonal teenager who had never talked to a pretty girl before. If she didn't call then she didn't call. He could deal with that.

Couldn't he?

"Daddy!" Alexis called from the living room and he forced himself up from his desk chair and left his phone sitting on the desk. "DADDY!"

"I'm coming pumpkin," he answered back and found Alexis sitting on the couch with her stuffed monkey who was affectionately Monkey Bunkie tucked up under her arm.

"It's eight thirty," she informed him sternly. "It's time for bed."

"Are you sure you're only eight?" Rick teased as he leaned against the doorframe between his office and the living room. "Because most eight year olds don't want to go to sleep at their bedtime."

Alexis grinned, "I'm a special eight year old."

"That you are," Rick agreed and reached to sweep Alexis up in his arms. "Do you want story time tonight?"

"Of course!" Alexis answered with a giggle. "We have to finish so we can go see the movie! Paige almost told me about the ending at school 'cause she already saw it."

"Okay, okay!" Rick assured his daughter with a grin. "_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets _it is."

"Thank you daddy! But only one chapter tonight. I'm really sleepy."

"Okay my little adult."

"You're silly daddy," Alexis replied with a yawn as she snuggled up under her bright yellow bedspread.

Rick grabbed the hard-covered book off the night stand and went to where the bookmark was placed and opened it up. In his best storybook reading voice he started, "Chapter Eleven: The Dueling Club…"

Despite Alexis original decision that it would only be a one chapter night it quickly turned into a three chapter night before Rick was pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead and slipping out of the darkened room and into the hallway.

On the way to his study Rick made a stop in the kitchen to grab a drink and mixed the rum and coke quickly. His phone was sitting on the edge of his desk when he sat down and he only stared at it. He wanted her to call.

He grabbed the phone and flipped it open and held his breath.

**One Missed Call and One Voicemail**

He dialed his voicemail number quickly. He let out a breath when her voice filled his ear.

"_Hi, Rick…its Kate…Beckett. I, uh, got your flowers today. They're gorgeous. Th…thanks. Um, we should talk maybe? So, I guess call me. Okay. Um, bye….oh, oh, my number is 212-576-8754. Yeah, bye…"_

As ridiculous as it was he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he replayed the message and jotted down her number. She was adorable. When he glanced at the clock and made the quick decision to call, hoping it wasn't too late for her.

He dialed before he could change his mind.

"Hello?"

"Kate?" he replied, "It's Rick."

"Oh," she stammered, "hi Rick. I…I wasn't sure if I would hear from you. Tonight, I mean. I…think I'm going to be quiet now."

"I hope I'm not calling too late," he offered, "I was getting Alexis into bed and we were reading. I'm glad you called."

"You are?"

"Yeah," Rick replied with a smile. "I wasn't sure you were going to."

"I had to thank you for the flowers," Kate answered and he could hear her grin. She was teasing him and he was happy. "Seriously Rick, thank you. The flowers were gorgeous."

"I'm glad you liked them."

They were quiet for a few moments and Rick was struggling with what to say next.

"I…" Rick started and was cut off when she started talking at the same time.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he assured her with a nod she couldn't see. "You can ask me anything."

"What is this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just…I'm just a cop. I'm not the type of girl who makes nice with a celebrity who then somehow finds out where I work and sends me flowers. I just…I need to know what this is for you."

Rick sighed and answered honestly, "I don't know."

"Oh…"

"If I'm being honest," he began again, "I just knew that I had to talk to you again. It may sound cheesy or I dunno, whatever, but it's the truth. I kicked myself all weekend for not asking your number on Friday and…I had to get creative so I could talk to you again."

"But why?"

"You can't tell me that you didn't feel something," Rick insisted, "a spark, a connection. I know we didn't talk long on Friday, but there was something. Tell me you didn't feel it."

"I don't know what I felt Rick," she replied with the same honesty he was giving her. "I…I guess I thought it was a fluke."

"It was fate."

"Fate?"

"Yes," Rick answered, "Alexis running into you, spilling your coffee…it was fate Kate. It was meant to bring us together."

"You sound ridiculous."

"I know," Rick said, "but I would have always wondered 'what if' if I hadn't tried. Please…give this a try."

"So you want a relationship?"

"I want whatever you are willing to give Kate. If it is friendship, I'll take it. But I want you in my life."

"This just seems crazy. You don't even know me."

"I know enough to want to try. To see what happens."

"And what about Alexis?"

"What about her?"

"How does she feel about this?" Kate asked, "Because if we were to start something and I got close to her and then we imploded, I…she's special Rick. I couldn't hurt her like that."

Rick was silent. In all of the years and all the dates and relationships he had been in over the years, none of the women had been cautious to start a relationship with him over concern about how his daughter would take it. As girly as it made him, he couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes.

"That is exactly what makes me believe that this is different Kate," he answered after he was able to get ahold of his emotions again. "You care about my daughter like no one else and you only had one half hour conversation with her. Her own mother doesn't worry about her like that."

"Rick…"

"Alexis hasn't stopped asking about you," Rick continued. "And if…if we decided to do this and if something happened and we imploded and you wanted to stay in Alexis' life, I wouldn't stop that. I wouldn't."

"It just seems so sudden…"

"Come to dinner tomorrow night," Rick pleaded, trying as hard as he could to not sound desperate, "just come to dinner and see how it goes. That's all I'm asking."

The other side of the line was quiet as Kate thought over his request and Rick waited patiently for her answer. It was almost a full minute before he heard her voice again.

"Okay."

"Yeah?" he asked a grin breaking out over his face. "Great, okay, great."

"Email me your address and as long as I don't get stuck at work I can be over by six."

"That's perfect," Rick assured her and paused before continuing. "I'm really glad you're coming."

"Just going to see what happens Rick," she answered, "I'm not making any promises."

"I know. And I'll take it."

"Okay," Kate said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow Kate."

* * *

Kate sat back on her couch with her phone still clenched in her hand after their conversation had ended and the line had been disconnected. She had a date with Richard Castle. And Alexis. She was invited to his house for taco night. She was officially freaking out.

What was she thinking accepting his invitation?

Her eyes rested on the bouquet of flowers that he had sent her and she let a smile grow on her face. There was one thing she could freely admit and that was that he was sweet. Probably the sweetest guy that had ever shown any interest in her and the way that he had pleaded with her to give them a chance warmed her heart.

Kate grabbed for the wine glass she had set on the coffee table and took a long sip. She flipped on her television in an attempt to distract herself from the flood of thoughts that kept threatening her to change her mind and focused on a quirky television show about space cowboys. She let herself relax and laugh at the jokes and started to feel a lot better about her get together with Rick and Alexis.

During one of the commercial breaks she stood to stretch her legs and grabbed a picture frame from the bookshelf and stared at the family picture inside it. She was only seventeen in the picture, which was at the height of her rebellious stage and she laughed at herself. She remembered coming home only two days before the scheduled picture with jet black hair and thick, blood-red highlights. Her mother had been appalled but it hadn't changed anything.

She could still hear her mother's voice,_ "Just know Katie that you'll have to look back on this picture and remember exactly what you did. You'll never be able to deny it or forget what you did."_

Kate regretted now the pain that she had put her parents through during those years, especially now that she couldn't make them up to her mother. She hated that. Kate felt a tear slid down her cheek and she didn't even try to stop them. Her therapist insisted that remembering the good memories, along with the bad, was a healthy way to continue to heal. She wasn't one hundred percent better but she was getting there.

"You would be having a ball with this," Kate spoke softly to the picture, "wouldn't you mom. Me dating your favorite author? You'd be such a fan-girl. I'm kind of freaking out mom. I mean…he has a kid. But…god, I wish you were to talk about this with. I need you. What would you tell me to do?"

Kate sank back into the couch and hugged the picture frame to her chest. And that was how she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: If you feel as kind to leave me a review, I'd be ever so grateful!**


End file.
